Icy Encounter
by rough-water
Summary: 'Piper closed her eyes, expecting to hit the hard ice beneath her. Instead, however, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, standing her up straight.' One-Shot. Peddie and Ben/Piper. AU.


**One-Shot that came to me while ice-skating. Peddie and Ben/Piper AU. Hope you enjoy! Also, make sure you buy 'Relapse' by Alex Sawyer ft. Tasie Lawrence on iTunes!**

**Icy Encounter**

"Now what?" Patricia huffed as she flopped down on the hotel bed. "You dragged me on this stupid trip for nothing."

Somehow, Patricia had gotten sucked into a trip overseas with Piper. She had some musical performance, and her parents thought it would be a good idea if she came along and shared a room together, for 'sister bonding.' Now that they had arrived however, Patricia was completely bored out of her mind.

"Would you stop complaining?! We're in _New York!_" Piper exclaimed as she threw her hands up in frustration. "So many people would _kill _to trade places with you."

Patricia rolled her eyes. "What even is there to do in America?" She spat. Patricia really didn't get along well with Americans, and didn't really enjoy anything to do with them. They were just so intrigued by the fact that she was British and had a twin. The annoying stereotypical questions never seemed to end.

Piper grabbed her phone out of her purse and sat next to Patricia. "It's only 5 o'clock," she pointed out, "we have time to do something fun!" Piper added with a squeal, and Patricia just stared at her blankly.

"Ah come on! I want to hang out with you! No, I _need_ to hang out with you! I refuse to hang out with the boring, yet extremely talented people I have to perform with!"

"Well thanks," Patricia spat, sarcasm noted by her sister.

"You know that's not what I meant," she tried to convince her, but Patricia still didn't seem like she wanted to do anything with her.

"Fine," Piper grumbled. "_You _can pick what we do on our free night." She handed the phone over to Patricia, so she could do some research on what there was to do around them, while Piper went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Patricia sighed, accepting defeat. She searched countless phrases on google, like 'things to do in New York,' 'fun things near The Jewel hotel,' and even 'flights from NY to Liverpool,' but none of those were helping. Well that and she just really didn't feel like reading any of the long articles.

She wandered over to the window, to see a blanket of snow over the brightly lit city. She watched dozens of people rush over to one area, making her wonder what was over there, but once she got a better view, she knew _exactly _what she wanted to do.

* * *

"Piper!" Patricia whined. "You can't _make_ me stay behind!"

"Yes I can! You _know_ I can't skate, but you picked it anyway, so you have to stay with me. Besides, who else would you skate with?!"

Patricia crossed her arms, a scowl plastered on her face. She hated when Piper was right.

"Besides, it's not my fault that I was _forced_ to play piano while you got to play outside all winter long. I never even had the opportunity to ice skate!"

"Yeah, yeah I get it Piper," Patricia grumbled, pulling her leather jacker tighter around her body with her gloved hands. She never realized how _cold _America could get, she had heard it was a heck of a lot warmer than this.

Patricia helped Piper step on the ice, she was terrible with balance, and they slowly started making their way around the rink, Piper staying extremely close to the wall.

"This is so boring! Could you at least _try_ to skate off the wall? It's really not that hard."

"Fine! But if I fall, I'm blaming you," Piper warned, slowly pushing away from the wall. "Hey look! I'm doing it!" She said excitedly. Patricia rolled her eyes, yet smiled nonetheless.

But just as they thought Piper was getting the hang of it, one of her skate's laces got tangled in the other one's blade, causing her to spin around and fall backwards.

Piper closed her eyes, expecting to hit the hard ice beneath her. Instead, however, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist standing her up straight.

"Are you alright?" She heard a sincere British accent ask, which surprised her. She whisked around to see a tall, blue-eyed brunette looking back at her, with a hint of concern in his eyes. "That could have been quite the fall you know..." He said chuckling lightly, trying to get her into conversation.

"Right," Piper said snapping back into reality. "Thank you, for, you know, catching me," she said with a small smile.

"No problem! You _might_ want to tie those skates though. Wouldn't want that to happen again," he said with a little smirk, causing Piper to laugh.

Patricia watched as Piper bent over carefully to fix her skates, and saw whatever doofus just caught her have his eyes wander a little too long over a certain area. She rolled her eyes. Men were such _pigs_.

"You sure look like you could use some help skating," he stated when she stood back up. "I could help you. I play hockey, and, well, every other sport," he laughed. Piper was glad to finally meet someone who didn't know _anything _about music. It was sort of like a fresh start. Plus he was an _athlete_. They didn't have any at her school.

"Yeah sure!" Piper beamed. "I can obviously use all the help I can get..."

That was about all Patricia could take. She turned around, coming face to face with a tall dirty blonde, black leather jacket covering his muscular torso. "Can I help you?" Patricia questioned, obviously catching him off guard.

"Sorry...I was jus-"

"Spit it out would you? I don't have all day."

The guy chuckled. "It's _night_, actually."

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It's still not exactly polite to hang out watching strangers."

"Listen... Yacker, you were skating pretty slow over here, and I thought you might want some help."

Patricia couldn't stand this guy, and she could feel her blood boiling by the minute. "First of all, do not give me a nick name-"

"Well I don't know your name, and you talk too much," he interrupted, but she chose to ignore it.

"Second, I know how to skate, so you can back off."

"You don't have to be embarrassed, _Yacker_," he smirked. "Lots of people can't skate, including your look-alike over there," he pointed to Piper and the same guy who had caught her, laughing and having a good time.

"I am _not_ my sister," she grumbled, upset Piper was the one ditching her, "and I _can_ skate. I could probably go faster than you too."

"Oh really?" He smirked. "Let's make it interesting: a race. One lap, starting here, ending here, what do you say?" He stuck his hand out, waiting for her to shake it.

"Oh you're _so_ on," she smirked, grabbing his hand, giving it a quick shake. "Ready, set, go!"

The two shot off like bullets across the ice, but Patricia eventually fell behind, seeing as her competition was much better at weaving through the crowd than she was. She ended up losing, but barely by a second.

"Good race, Yacker. I must say, you were much more of a competitor than I thought," he smirked. "I'm Eddie, by the way."

"Patricia," she half-smiled, then realizing she'd already been too friendly for her liking, "but I should probably get going..." She said quickly, beginning to skate away.

"Hold on there, Pat- no I think like _Yacker _better... Anyway, Yacker, since I won, you at least owe me a couple of laps around the rink. Let's say... Ten?"

She rolled her eyes, but felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. He _was _rather attractive, and since Piper ditched her, did she really have anything else to do?

"Fine, but _ten_ laps only, I'm counting," she warned, causing Eddie to smirk, relieved.

* * *

"Sports are not even _closely_ related to playing an instrument!" Piper laughed, as her new friend Ben tried to convince her so.

"Not even a tad? What about timing? You have to time a shot right just like when you play music," Ben pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Piper said, her laughing having ceased. "I never thought of it like that."

"Well now you have," Ben smiled, "and now that I have also taught you how to skate, how about we go for some hot chocolate? I know the best place around..." He offered, and Piper, completely forgetting about her other priorities, quickly agreed.

They turned in their skates and strolled down the streets decorated with all the colored lights you could imagine. They were engaged in small conversation, hands awkwardly and accidentally bumping together as they walked.

"Here we are." Ben came to a stop at a small café. "After you," he smiled, opening the door, but before she made it all the way through, he grabbed her arm, turning her around so he could place a quick peck on her cheek.

Piper was a bit surprised to say the least, shown by the rosy red color that covered her cheeks seconds later.

"We're, uh, under the mistletoe," he pointed out, awkwardly, thinking he had made the wrong move. Well, only until Piper stood on her tip-toes to peck him on the lips, before swiftly walking inside.

* * *

"So you're from England?" Eddie asked, trying to make small conversation.

"_Duh_," Patricia scoffed, accent coming across even thicker than usual.

"Right," Eddie sighed. "My dad lives in England," he added.

"So does mine," Patricia said sarcastically, causing Eddie to laugh.

"His name is Eric Sweet, Headmaster of some boarding school, ever heard of him?" He asked hopefully, still desperate to find out as much information on his dad as he could. His mom never talked about it, yet almost sent him there once, when he was acting _really _out of hand.

"Wait, _you're _Mr. Sweet's son?" She gasped.

"You know him?"

Patricia laughed. "Quite well. I've been sent to his office _plenty _of times."

Eddie smiled. "So you go to his school then?" She nodded, and he felt a tiny jab at his heart. It hurt thinking of all the kids who knew his dad more than he ever would.

Noting the new silence between the two, she headed for the exit. "Ten laps are up, I'd better find my sister."

"Uh, Yacker, in case you haven't noticed, your sister left a long time ago," he said, catching her attention.

Patricia quickly scanned the ice, and he was right, she wasn't there. "Thanks for the warning, Piper," she muttered under her breath.

"Lucky for you," Eddie started, "that guy she left with, Ben, I know him, and I'm pretty sure I know _exactly_ where they went."

Sure enough, when the two arrived at Bouchon Bakery, Ben and Piper could be seen from the window, smiling and laughing. Patricia couldn't help but crack a _small_ smile at Piper. Maybe now she would finally shut up about her relationship dilemmas.

"So are you gonna go in or just watch them from the window? I thought we already established that it's not exactly polite to hang out watching strangers." He cockily stated, smirk stuck on his mouth.

Patricia rolled her eyes, and repeated the action when he opened the door for her and verbalized an "After you."

When she was halfway through he door, he cleared his throat. He pointed up above them to the mistletoe, and smirked, puckering his lips.

"Don't even try," Patricia laughed, continuing through the doorway.

"Worth a shot," Eddie muttered, following her to their table.

"Oh hey Millie," Ben smirked when he saw them approaching the table.

"Benji," Eddie nodded, and managed to strain a smile. Even Patricia could tell there was some kind of history between the two, but she decided to let it go.

"Piper let's go. Did you forget you have to get up _early_ tomorrow, and then stay up late for our flight home?" She spat, remembering how she had been ditched by the one who wanted to stay with her the whole time.

"Ugh, my performance," Piper groaned, standing up and putting on her coat. "Thanks though," she said to Ben, "I had a fun time."

"Me too," he smiled.

The twins began to walk out, until Eddie spoke up. "Wait! Uh, Yacker, maybe we could hang out tomorrow? I mean if... while your sister's performing..." He offered hopefully, remembering how she had ranted on and on about how much she hates classical music.

Patricia smirked back, not exactly neglecting his offer. "Call me _Patricia_, and I'll consider it."

* * *

**Review? Seriously, tell me what you think, good or bad, I can take it lol. Hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving! **


End file.
